Araniell
by Vicky23
Summary: AU…Was wäre wenn Arathorn keinen Sohn sondern eine Tochter hätte? Was wäre wenn Isildurs Nachfolger eine Frau wäre? Wie würde sie mit der Nachricht zu Recht kommen, dass nur sie die Menschen wieder zusammen führen könnte? Wie würde die Geschichte aussehen
1. Chapter 1

Hallo erstmal!

Dies ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Geschichte und dennoch hoffe ich, dass es einige gibt, die diese lesen. Erschlagt mich bitte nicht gleich am Anfang, ja? Sie ist noch lange nicht fertig, aber ich arbeite schon länger daran und ich habe schon einige fertige Kapitel, die ich gerne posten würde...wenn ihr wollt natürlich...

Na, dann wünsch ich viel Spaß…

* * *

Es war Frühling. Ein frischer Wind strömte durch ihr Zimmer. Die Vögel zwitscherten und begrüßten den Morgen. In einem großen Bett lag eine junge Frau, eingerollt in einem weißen Laken. Sie drehte sich um, dabei fielen ihre langen schwarzen Haare ihr ins Gesicht. Eine Hand schob sich aus der Decke hervor und strich die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren sanft und einige Sommersprossen breiteten sich auf ihren Wangen aus.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie ihre braunen Augen und blickte aus ihrem Zimmer direkt in den Wald. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und ein trauriger Ausdruck lag in ihm. Als man plötzlich ein Pferd näher kommen hörte, kroch sie aus ihrem Bett und sah Neugierig hinaus. Ihr Zimmer lag direkt über dem Eingang von Bruchtal.

Ein Mann mit einem dunklen Reisemantel und einem blauen spitzen Hut sprang vom Pferd und eilte die Treppen hinauf. Sie lächelte und warf sich hastig ihren dünnen Morgenmantel über ihr weißes Nachthemd. Mit nackten Füssen eilte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und steuerte direkt die Bibliothek an. Es war der einzige Ort wo sich ihr Stiefvater am frühen Morgen aufhalten könnte und auch der Reisende würde ihn als erstes dort aufsuchen.

Lange war es her, dass Gandalf, der Graue, den Elbenfürsten in Bruchtal aufsuchte und er wünschte sich einen erfreulicheren Grund, als den der ihn in diesem Moment bewegte. Er liebte Bruchtal und es war ein schöner Ort um auszuspannen, aber im Moment war das nebensächlich.

Elrond sah von seinem Buch, das er gerade las, auf, als er auf dem Gang eilige Schritte vernahm. Kurz darauf klopfte es einmal und noch bevor er ‚Herein' sagen konnte, öffnete sich bereits die Tür und der Zauberer kam herein. Die Tür schloss sich fast von selbst, aber ein Spalt breit blieb sie offen.

Elrond erhob sich überrascht und wollte Gandalfs eindringen kritisieren als er dessen besorgten Blick bemerkte. Er kannte den Zauberer schon eine halbe Ewigkeit und wusste, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen. Gandalf verschnaufte eine Weile bevor er begann Elrond über das Auenland, Bilbo, Frodo und dem Ring zu erzählen.

Elronds Augen verdunkelten sich, als er Gandalfs Bericht lauschte. „Das sind wirklich keine guten Nachrichten", meinte Elrond finster, als Gandalf geendet hatte. Gandalf nickte und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Sessel nieder. „Ich habe Frodo mit dem Ring fortgeschickt und er ist auf den Weg hierher, deshalb muss ich auch gleich wieder los", sagte Gandalf und fuhr sich müde über seinen grauen Bart.

Elrond nickte. „Ich werde einen Rat einberufen und sobald Frodo hier ist, werden wir eine Lösung finden", sagte er. Sein Blick wanderte von Gandalf zu einem großen Wandgemälde ihm gegenüber. Zwei Gestalten befanden sich darauf. Der große dunkle Herrscher Sauron und ihm zu Füssen lag Isildur mit einem gebrochenen Schwert, bereit seinen Schlag auszuführen. Der Blick des Betrachters wurde als erstes auf einen kleinen leuchtenden Ring geleitet, der am Finger von Sauron steckte und dessen Ziel auch Isildurs Schlag war.

In diesem schweigendem Augenblick erreichte die junge Menschenfrau die Bibliothek. Sie blickte durch den kleinen Spalt und konnte Gandalf auf dem Sessel sitzen sehen, daneben stand ihr Stiefvater mit dem Rücken zu ihr und blickte auf das große Wandgemälde. Gerade wollte sie eintreten, als Gandalf zu sprechen begann. Sie hielt aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund inne und stand mit der Hand an der Türklinge da.

„Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?" fragte der alte Zauberer. Elrond schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sie ist noch nicht reif dafür." „Wirklich?" hörte sie Gandalf fragen. Elrond drehte sich in dem Moment um und sah Gandalf an. „Sie zählt gerade mal 21 Sommer. Sie ist noch nicht alt genug das zu verstehen, " verteidigte er sich, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine lahme Ausrede war.

„Sie hat das Recht es zu erfahren", sagte Gandalf ernst. „Ich habe Arathorn versprochen sie zu beschützen", sagte Elrond leise. „Du kannst sie nicht vor ihrem Schicksal und ihrer Zukunft retten. Das weißt du, " sagte Gandalf und seine Augen blickten Elrond ernst an.

Elrond seufzte. Ja, er wusste es, nur wollte er, dass sie noch mehr Zeit hat. „Die Zeit ist gekommen, Elrond", sagte Gandalf. Elrond schloss seine Augen. „Sie muss erfahren wer sie ist. Ich war in der weißen Stadt, Elrond. Ich hab gesehen wie die Menschen sind, wie Denethor ist, die Menschen brauchen jemanden, der ihnen den Weg zeigt, sie führt." „Und Araniell ist die Richtige?" fragte Elrond, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. „Sie ist die Nachfahrin Isildurs. Das ist ihr Schicksal." Elrond nickte langsam.

Araniell stand vor der Tür und starrte mit klopfendem Herzen auf ihren Stiefvater. Was sollte das heißen? Sie sollte Isildurs Nachfahrin sein? Wie war das möglich? Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft und Elrond sah im selben Moment auf, als er sie hörte. Nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde blickten sie sich an, dann eilte sie den Gang entlang.

„Araniell!" rief Elrond, als er sie davonlaufen sah. Er wollte ihr nach, aber Gandalf hielt ihn zurück. „Lass sie erst mal alleine damit zu Recht kommen." „Sie hätte es nicht so erfahren sollen", sagte Elrond niedergeschlagen. Er hatte die junge Frau gern und liebte sie wie seine eigene Tochter. „Vielleicht ist es besser so…" sagte Gandalf. Elrond sah ihn fragend an, aber dann verstand er. Wie hätte er es ihr erklären sollen?

Gandalf ließ einen besorgten Elrond in der Bibliothek zurück und ritt sofort nach Bree um Frodo und Sam nach Bruchtal zu führen.

Araniell saß schweigend auf ihrem Bett mit angezogenen Knien und starrte auf das Bettlaken. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Warum hatte Elrond ihr nie davon erzählt? Warum musste sie das sein? Und warum mussten ihre Eltern in erster Linie sterben? Die Klarheit und Erkenntnis schlug ein wie ein Blitz…..ihr Eltern war gestorben, wegen ihr…..die Erbin Isildurs. Sie schluckte einen Knoten in ihrem Hals hinunter.

Das hieß sie war die Tod geglaubte Königin von Gondor? Jetzt machte auch die ganze Lernerei über die Geschichte der Menschen einen Sinn. Elrond wollte, dass sie – wenn es soweit war – bereit war. Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. Außer im Norden und in Bruchtal war sie nirgends gewesen und mit Menschen hatte sie seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern recht wenig zu tun. Außer einigen Dunedain, die Freunde ihres Vaters waren und sie manchmal in Bruchtal besuchten. Hier war ihr zu Hause, ihre Heimat. Nicht ein ihr fremdes Land, dass sie nicht kannte!

* * *

Erschießt mich bitte nicht ja? Ich musste einige Veränderung vornehmen, da ich erst zu spät bemerkt habe, dass Frodo ja nicht allein nach Bruchtal kommen kann.

Seid mir bitte nicht böse und seid so gut und schreibt mir ein Review, ja?


	2. Schicksal

Hallo an jeden, der dies liest ;-)

Und weiter geht's mit dem zweiten Kapitel…viel Spaß…ich bin heut in spendier-Laune ;-)

Im Übrigen hat Araniell natürlich eine Bedeutung ;-) Eine von mir zusammengestelltes Wort mit Bedeutung…also bitte nicht auf die Barrikaden gehen…es ist ein Fantasiename…also eine kurze Erklärung:

Aran König, Herrscher

-iell Tochter

So…jetzt könnt ihr eure Fantasie freien Lauf lassen ;-)

* * *

Ein leises Klopfen schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihren Ziehvater an der Türschwelle stehen. „Darf ich eintreten?" fragte er leise. Sie nickte langsam. Eigentlich wollte sie alleine sein, aber vielleicht würde Elrond ihr helfen ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen.

Der Elbenlord setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem großen Bett und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. Wollte er, dass sie mit sprechen anfing? Sie war nicht diejenige, die ein Geheimnis – vor allem eins in so großem Ausmaß – für sich behalten hatte. Als er immer noch nicht begann, seufzte sie leise und unterdrückte die Tränen, die drohten sich einen Weg aus ihren Augen zu suchen.

„Warum…..warum hast du mir nie etwas davon gesagt?" fragte sie stockend und sah Elrond an. Dem Elbenlord brach beinahe das Herz, als er seine Ziehtochter ansah. Er hatte lange damit gerungen wie er es ihr sagen sollte und einige Male wollte er ihr es sogar ganz verschweigen. Mit der wachsenden Dunkelheit in Mordor allerdings war ihre Zeit gekommen, auch wenn er sich dagegen wehrte. Sie war vielleicht die einzige Zukunft für die Menschen…...

Er blickte auf seine Hände. Ihre Zukunft lag nicht in seinen Händen und doch wünschte er es sich so sehr….als er aufsah, bemerkte er wie der jungen Frau eine Träne über die Wange kullerte. Elrond stand auf und setzte sich neben sie an die Bettkante. Mit einer Hand wischte er ihr zärtlich die Träne weg. Es wird nicht die einzige Träne sein, die sie in ihrem Leben vergießen wird, dachte er traurig.

„Dein Vater war mehr als nur ein Freund für mich. Er war mehr ein Bruder, den ich nie hatte…." Begann er leise und sah Arathorns Tochter traurig an. Sie hatte dieselben dunklen Haare wie er, nur die braunen klaren Augen, die jetzt durch den Tränenschleier kaum noch sichtbar waren, hatte sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

„Nach deiner Geburt bat er mich, mich um dich zu kümmern falls ihm und deiner Mutter was geschehen würde….." Tränen rannen ihr nun ungehindert über ihre Wange. Sie hatte den Tod ihrer Eltern mit ansehen müssen. Es waren Orks gewesen, die unvermittelt angegriffen hatten. Keiner hatte diesen Angriff überlebt. Niemand….außer sie, ein kleines Mädchen von 4 Jahren. Alleingelassen hatte sie inmitten der Leichen ihrer Eltern, ihrer Familie, ihres Stammes und einiger Orkleichen gestanden….

Elrond zog sie in seine Arme, als ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. „Dein Vater war sich von der Gefahr in dem er und seine Familie schwebte durchaus bewusst, aber wollte sich nicht verstecken. In dieser Hinsicht war er ein Sturkopf…." Sagte er leise und Araniell musste dabei traurig Lächeln.

Er löste sich soweit von ihr, dass er der jungen Frau ins leicht gerötete Gesicht sehen konnte. „Er liebte dich über alles und wollte nie das dir was zustößt. Ich will das auch nicht, " sagte er leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich wollte es dir sagen, sobald du bereit wärest und wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre… und doch ist die Zeit schneller gekommen, als mir lieb ist, ", sagte er sanft und strich ihr eine einzelne Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er wohl zu dem schwersten Satz kam, den er jemals über die Lippen gebracht hatte: „Du bist vielleicht die einzige Zukunft für die Menschheit. Das Böse weiß nichts von deiner Existenz, genauso wenig wie die Menschen. Du wirst ihnen die nötige Kraft geben um zu kämpfen." Sie schluckte hart. Sie war die einzige Hoffnung für die Menschen?

„Ich……ich weiß nicht wie….." sagte sie noch leiser. „Der Weg wartet nur auf dich ihn zu betreten und ich will nicht leugnen, dass es ein einfacher Weg wird," sagte er ernst. Sie nickte langsam. Es war ihr Schicksal, oder?

„Ich werde einen Rat einberufen, da der Fluch Isildurs gefunden wurde und auf den Weg hierher ist. Ruh dich aus und lass dir genügend Zeit für die Entscheidung," sagte er und erhob sich. Er beugte sich zu seiner Ziehtochter hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Wie du dich auch immer entscheidest….ich liebe dich," sagte er lächelnd und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Araniell schloss die Augen. Hatte sie denn eine Wahl? Sie musste sich dieser Aufgabe stellen, es war ihr Schicksal, ein Schicksal, dass sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. Gerade deswegen sollte sie den ihr vorgeschriebenen Pfad gehen…..

Entschieden wischte sie sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie war nicht naiv und wusste dass die Welt draußen böse und dunkel war. Gefahren lauerten überall…..

In den nächsten Wochen kamen Reisende aus allen Ecken Mittelerdes nach Bruchtal und Araniell konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so viele Leute in Bruchtal gesehen zu haben.

Elben, Zwergen und sogar ein Mensch aus Gondor waren eingetroffen. Nicht zu vergessen die vier Hobbits, von denen einer so schwer verletzt war, dass Elrond 4 ganze Tage und Nächte brauchte um ihn wieder gesund zu pflegen. Frodo war sein Name und er trug den Einen Ring.

Araniell hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Normalerweise liebte sie solche Ereignisse und es war selten so viele verschiedene Wesen unter einem Dach zu haben und doch war ihr unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. Sie blieb entweder in ihrem Zimmer oder verbrachte ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek.

Am Vorabend des Rates saß sie in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch. Sie versuchte es zumindest, da ihre Gedanken sich nicht am einfachen Aufnehmen von Buchstaben und Wörter festhalten konnten. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick zu der großen Marmorstatue, die auf ihren ausgestreckten Armen das zerbrochene Schwert Isildurs hielt.

Sie hörte Schritte und sah von ihrem Buch auf. Ein großer, kräftig gebauter Mann trat ein. Seine langen dunkelbraunen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er schien nicht besonders in bester Stimmung zu sein. Er trug einfache Reisekleidung und doch verriet seine Haltung dass er kein normaler Reisender war. Seine grauen Augen schweiften durch den Raum und streiften auch sie. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und wandte sich dann der Marmorstatue zu.

Seine Hände glitten über die zerbrochenen Teile des Schwertes. Vorsichtig hob er ein zerbrochenes Stück. „Isildurs Schwert," sagte er ehrfürchtig und betrachtete nachdenklich das glänzende Stück in seiner Hand. Er ließ einen Finger über die Klinge führen und zog die Hand schnell zurück als, diese zu bluten begann. „Sie ist noch scharf," murmelte er überrascht und sah zu der jungen Frau, die sich keinen Millimeter seit seiner Ankunft gerührt hatte. Die Frau war ihm fremd und doch war es ihm, als ob er sie kannte. Ihre braunen Augen hatten einen traurigen Ausdruck und doch glaubte er Entschlossenheit in ihnen zu sehen.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem zerbrochen Schwertstück in seiner Hand. Irgendwie stieg ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm auf, was der Blick der jungen Frau nicht besonders dazu beitrug. Er ließ das Stück fallen. „Es ist nur ein kaputtes Schwert," brummte er und verließ eilig die Bibliothek.

Araniell sah ihm nach und legte schließlich das Buch weg. Das Lesen hatte sie schließlich doch aufgegeben. Sie stand auf und nahm vorsichtig das zerbrochene Stück vom Boden. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie es, bevor sie es wieder an seinen Platz legte.

Ja, das zerbrochene Schwert Isildurs. Ihr Erbe……sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich an die vergangene Zeit und die mit ihr verbundene Geschichte dachte. Mit diesem Schwert hatte Isildur dem dunklen Herrscher seinen Ring abgenommen und anstatt ihn zu vernichten behielt er ihn, was zu seinem Tod führte.

Jetzt, so viele Jahrhunderte und Jahrzehnte später, war er wieder aufgetaucht und mit ihm auch Isildurs Nachfolgerin…...

* * *

Reviews bitte? Dann geht auch schnell weiter, versprochen! 


End file.
